


A Vampire's Eye View

by Joolzmp7



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blow Jobs, Camaraderie, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolzmp7/pseuds/Joolzmp7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles receives a shipment of old Watchers Diaries and Spike comes over to give his own perspective of long past events.  After Giles sees him in action in an exhilarating fight with a demon, there are a few more pressing matters which arise that he'd like Spike's opinion on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Giles was seated behind the Magic Box counter, doing inventory when the delivery men arrived, and filled the shop with the contents of 12 trolley loads of boxes. 

When they left, the only space available to him was a thin aisle leading from the door to the counter. Realising that there was no way he could conduct any business with the shop in this state, he decided to close early for the day whilst he investigated the origin of these boxes. 

He went to the door to flip the sign to ‘closed’ and lock-up when he was nearly bowled over by a running, blanket-enshrouded vampire who was pushing his way in to escape the fading sun.

“Oi, shift yerself, Watcher. I’m smokin’ ‘ere, and not in a good way!”

“Oh, really Spike, why are you inflicting yourself on me at this time of day. I thought the daylight hours would at least give me a reprieve from your annoying presence.”

“Hey, that’s not a nice way to treat a bloke who comes with information.”

“Well, come in then if you must, but be quick. I’m very busy as you can see.”

“Yeah, noticed that. Did they have a sale on at ‘Spells ‘r’ Us or somethin’.”

“What do you want Spike. You mentioned information.”

“Don’t I even get offered a bevy for comin’ all this way to ‘elp you lot out?”

“Do I look as if I have time for that. I’ve got to move all these boxes down to the basement and get them sorted before I can open up tomorrow and I’ll probably be here all night.”

“S’pose I could lend a hand if you were to make it worth my while.”

“Is that all you think about. It doesn’t occur to you to just help because it’s a nice thing to do.”

“Hey, demon here mate! Just ‘cause I’m chipped doesn’t make me all goody goody, ya know. A bloke has to eat!”

“Oh, very well. I have some blood in the back room. You go and get some whilst I find out what I’ve got here.”

Spike went off to heat up some blood and Giles pulled the envelope off the first box which had been left on the counter. Inside was a letter from the Watchers Council, telling him that these boxes, containing past Watcher’s diaries, had all been unearthed in their archives. They had been sent to him as he was the current active Watcher and they thought he might find them useful. More likely was that they were clearing space for new storage and thought they could dispose of their rubbish on him. 

Well he happened to find the reminiscences of previous Watcher’s fascinating so he wasn’t bothered at all and would look forward to indulging himself.  
Spike walked back in sipping from Giles’ ‘Kiss The Librarian’ mug, knowing how much that annoyed him. Giles satisfied himself with an irritated glare and then picked up the first of the boxes and headed down the basement stairs.  
Spike finished his blood and left the mug on top of the till with a smirk. Then he picked up two of the boxes and carried them down, keen to prove his superior strength.  
Giles merely raised his eyebrow and carried on, making space for the boxes to be stacked against the far wall.  
It didn’t take them too long to get all the boxes piled up and Giles was soon opening the first box and taking out the uppermost diary inside. In the front cover were the names:  
Pers Lofgren, Watcher  
Sofie Talmo, Slayer  
Active September 16 1726 – October 3 1728

Spike opened another box and his diary had the names:  
Gottlieb Schreiber, Watcher  
Sylvie Warrut, Slayer  
Active January 22 1882 – August 12 1885

“Hey, I remember hearing about a slayer in Germany not long after Angelus sired me. I think it was the Karkadian clan who finished her off.”

Giles came over and took the book off him and turned to the end to see what was written. The final entry read:  
‘My Slayer has discovered a nest under the Rathaus and we are going to kill them at dawn, when they will all have arrived back from their night’s hunt. We have been tracking this group for several weeks now and hope we may encounter some upper level vampires as there has been a rash of newly created fledges in the area.’

“Do you know who the Master of the Karkadian clan was Spike, or any of his ancestors.”

“The Master was a major enemy of Angelus’ at the time. His name was Markus and he sired a girl called Martina whom Angelus had been grooming to take as his own Childe. Markus snatched her from under Angelus’ nose and made him so mad that he wanted to take the torture out on someone else and he drove her completely insane – three guesses who that was.”

“This is fascinating Spike. Angel has never been very forthcoming about any of the details of Angelus’ life, even though I’ve tried to find out on several occasions.”

“Pfft. As if the Poof would tell you anything. He doesn’t like to think back over what happened in those days, he’s tortured enough as it is. Especially when he thinks about what he did to my Black Princess. The poncy git winces every time he sees her and she just happily jumps on him calling him ‘Daddy’.”

Giles glanced over at Spike and then looked down at the glasses he was now cleaning with his handkerchief. He put them back on and with an almost excited stutter said to Spike, “S..S..Spike. Would you be interested in helping me to catalogue these diaries and providing me with an opposing point of view on some of the more memorable moments in the history of Watchers and Slayers. Sort of a ‘vampire’s eye view’ as it were. I would, of course, be prepared to reimburse you for your troubles. Your help would be invaluable in furthering our knowledge of the period.”

Spike looked over at the anticipatory gleam in Giles’ eyes and thought that he looked as if he was barely restraining himself from clapping his hands together in glee. He had never seen staid, old Giles looking quite like that before, it made him appear so much younger that Spike could picture him as he must have been in his Ripper days. He found that he liked that image - a lot. This was something that would be interesting to pursue. It might be nice to have Giles in his debt. Just think of the fun he could get out of that. But he didn’t want to appear too keen. It would be much better if Giles had to work hard to convince him, as he would appreciate it that much more and feel he owed Spike more than he really did.

“What would I want to look over a bunch of dusty old books for? What’s in it for me?”

“Well I said I would reimburse you. I’m sure I could keep a supply of blood here for you.”

“It would have to be the ‘good stuff’ – grade A, human blood. I’m sick of surviving on pig’s blood. It may be good enough for the Poof but I’m the Big Bad – I don’t drink pigs!”

“We could probably come to some agreement over that.”

“And I’m sick of sleeping on that hard coffin, I want a nice place to sleep.” Spike smiled to himself, wondering how far he could push this.

“Fine, I’ll get you a new bed.”

“That wasn’t what I meant Watcher. I want a nice ‘place’ to live not just a bed to sleep in. I notice you’ve got an extra room upstairs.”

“Out of the question. You are not living in my house.”

“Fair enough. Have fun with your books then. I’ll see ya around mate.”

Spike got up, grabbed his duster, which he had removed earlier whilst lugging boxes, and headed for the stairs. Giles looked round at all the boxes in front of him. He really wanted to do this project. Just think of the information and insight into a vampire’s life he could get. He turned to look at Spike who had almost reached the door at the top.

“Wait Spike.”

Spike stopped where he was with his back to the Watcher and a wide grin spread over his face.

“I suppose if this is the only way then I’ll have to agree. But you must keep the place tidy and keep out of my way.”

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse, luv. You won’t even know I’m here.” Spike said as he wiped the smirk off his face and turned back to face Giles.

“And I’m not your ‘luv’.”

“But, I’m sure you’d like to be, right!”

“Spiiiiiike!”

“Don’t worry, Watcher. This will work like a dream.”

That was just it, thought Giles. It was like a dream. He just couldn’t decide whether it was a bad dream or a good one.

 

****************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

 

After the deal was struck, Spike left to go back to his crypt and collect his belongings. Giles went upstairs to make up the bed in the spare room for Spike.

There was no Scooby meeting that night because the gang had all met up earlier in the day for a discussion on the ‘Baddie Of The Week’. It had been decided that until they had more information, Buffy would just do a normal patrol and keep her eyes open for any sign of the Nerekra demon whilst she was out.

Giles was quite pleased there was no meeting. He would rather they not be there to witness Spike moving in to his house. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it, and he wanted to keep it secret, for a while at least. He would have to speak to Spike about that too.

After making the bed and putting additional towels in his bathroom – the bathroom he would now be sharing with Spike – he went back downstairs to his living room and made a call to Willy’s Bar.

Loath as Giles was to make a deal with Willy the Snitch, he knew it was the best way to get hold of human blood. Willy had his own supply station set up and would pay homeless people to give a pint a couple of times a month.

Giles fixed up for a regular delivery, starting with six pints immediately, as a boost for the vampire who had been surviving on pig’s blood for too long now. Giles had felt bad about that because he knew that a permanent lack of human blood could dampen a vampire’s edge, only slightly it was true, but enough to make a difference.

Giles didn’t think that Spike had realised that it was the pig’s blood that was having this effect on him. He’d just assumed that it was another side effect of his infernal chip and had adapted his fighting style accordingly.

So in a way, Giles was pleased that he would be able to provide Spike with the means to getting back into top form. Though he’d never admit it to anyone, he loved to watch Spike in battle. He moved with a fluid grace and minimum of motion that was beautiful to see and there was almost a thrill of excitement that settled over him as he moved in for the kill. His eyes would light up and sparkle and that self-satisfied victory smirk would settle over those sensuous lips – wait a minute, sensuous lips, what was he thinking!

Giles shook the thought out of his head and decided to go back down to the basement until either the delivery of blood or the return of Spike would disturb him again from his task.

Spike, meanwhile, had arrived at his crypt and had filled his duffel bag with his few possessions. He didn’t really have many material things as he had got used to travelling light and being able to leave a place in a hurry, unencumbered by too much baggage.

It wasn’t like when he’d been with Dru and she had to have her dolls and dresses with her. The number of places he’d had to lug that damn Miss Edith round didn’t bear thinking about. Well at least he was free of all that hassle now thankfully. That Chaos Demon she had run-off with had been the last straw. She really was out of his system now.

He gathered up his duffel and just left enough lying about so that if the slayer was to charge in, she would still think him in residence. He had the feeling that Giles would not be keen to spread word of his new living arrangements just yet. That was probably something else Spike could use to his advantage.

He headed back to the Magic Box and arrived just as Giles was taking in a cool box from a delivery man Spike recognised as working at Willy’s Bar. The Watcher wasn’t wasting any time in sticking to his side of the bargain he realised and somehow he was chuffed about that.

Spike found he was actually looking forward to living with the Watcher for his companionship as much as anything else. He had always been quite a sociable creature and hadn’t liked living in the crypt on his own for so long. That was probably why he’d stuck with Dru for longer than he should, and also why he hung out with the Scoobies.

As the delivery guy left, Giles stood back to allow Spike to enter, and the pair of them made their way upstairs to the living room. Giles went around the breakfast bar and deposited two of the blood bags in the freezer, he put two on the counter and poured the other two into a large mug he had unearthed from the back of the cupboard.

It was a mug that Xander had bought him for Christmas last year and it had a picture of tea and crumpets on the front and on the back it said English ‘Stud’ Muffin. Xander had found it highly amusing at the time and Giles thought it apt now for another Englishman to be using it. He wasn’t so sure about the ‘Stud’ Muffin reference with regard to himself but even he couldn’t deny that about Spike – those sculptured cheek bones were perfection and taken in conjunction with those lips… Wait a moment, there he was thinking about Spike’s lips again.

Anyone would think he was obsessed by them but, of course, he wasn’t he told himself. He hardly ever looked at them… well, except for when Spike was fighting, and when he was helping with research and concentrating on something and his tongue would poke out between his lips. And of course, who wouldn’t look when Spike was eating a doughnut and his tongue would lick those sexy lips clean.

Oh no! – he *was* obsessed! He didn’t watch any of the others eating their doughnuts, so why Spike. He wasn’t gay or anything, was he. Well apart from that brief interlude with Ethan but that was in his younger Ripper days and he’d put that down to all the demons and drugs they’d been experimenting with. He was too long in the tooth for those sort of feelings now. Since then it had been all girls, like Jenny and Olivia, and he’d even thought he’d had a bit of a thing for Buffy at one stage, but that had soon turned into a fatherly affection. He had responsibilities, being a father figure to the Scoobies and all, he wasn’t a ‘nancy boy’ as his father had once put it. So how could this be, he wondered.

He was jolted from his musing by Spike himself.

“Oi Watcher, if you nuke that any more, it’ll explode and I sure ain’t cleaning up the mess.”

“Oh sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Could see that mate. Now how about sending that good stuff this way.”

“Of course. I hope it’s not too hot.”

“English ‘Stud’ Muffin? Are you trying to tell me somethin’ luv.”

“W.w.what? Oh, oh no, it was just the biggest one I had.”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that. You don’t want to be going round boasting out of turn.”

“Spiiiike! Really! That wasn’t what I meant at all.”

“Alright pet, don’t get yer knickers in a twist. I was only playing with you.” – And right now I wish I was – he added to himself.

Spike decided to let the deeply blushing Giles off the hook for the moment and started drinking his blood. Though he’d make sure to indulge in some more teasing later. He loved the way Giles blushed and stuttered and cleaned his glasses whenever he was embarrassed.

Wow, he thought, this blood was good! It was so long since he’d had human and this was fresh and warm and delicious. Giles took the mug and refilled it with the other two pints of blood he had left out. He microwaved them and handed the mug to the eagerly awaiting vampire, who almost snatched it away, and guzzled it down like there was no tomorrow.

Spike was buzzing and raring to go now. He felt like he could do anything, a feeling he had not had in a long time. He wanted to go out and kill something, he wanted to crush bone with his bare hands and tear something limb from limb. Just your average maim and destroy session. 

Giles looked across and could see the thoughts chasing round in Spike’s head and was thrilled that he had been the one to give Spike these feelings back.

“C’mon Watcher, let’s go out and patrol.”

“Buffy’s doing patrol tonight and keeping an eye out for the Nerekra demon, so there’s no need for us to go out too.”

“Oh, that’s what I came to tell you earlier. I know where the Nerekra is holed up. We can go and get him now before he comes out to hunt and save the bint the trouble.”

“I’m sure if we locate *Buffy* we can pass along the information.”

“No way! I’m not letting her have all the fun. This demon is mine. Now are you coming with me or not, cos I’m off.”

“Alright. I’ll come, just to keep you out of mischief if for nothing else.”

Giles was kidding himself. He knew there was no way he was going to miss seeing Spike fight. He knew that as hyped up as Spike was just standing here, when that energy was unleashed on an unsuspecting foe, it would be spectacular to say the least and a sight not to be missed.

 

*********************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Spike was almost dancing on the spot as he waited for Giles to grab his jacket. But soon enough, the pair were off, and much to Spike’s chagrin, they took Giles’ car.

“You have to get a new set of wheels, man. This is embarrassing to be seen in and so slow.”

“Well, it’s a whole lot cleaner than that heap you drive.”

“Hey, watch it mate. Don’t insult the De Soto, she’s my baby. We’ve been a lot of places together and sun-proofing isn’t easy to achieve any other way.”

“I suppose you’re right but we’ll stick with mine for now, thank you very much. Now is it this track you want me to follow?”

“Yeah, this is the one. Just drive between those trees and then we’ll get out and walk.”

Giles parked under the trees and they both got out and headed in to the deeper part of the woods. As they walked in, Giles looked over at Spike and saw him enter ‘hunt’ mode. He wasn’t disappointed. The sparkle in Spike’s eyes was bright and they were shining a vivid blue and if it would have been possible, he would have sworn he saw Spike’s ears twitch as he attuned his senses to the woods around him and honed in on where the Nerekra was hiding.

Spike crept forward stealthily, making no noise and not disturbing a single leaf in his progression. Giles followed, using his Watcher skills to keep to the shadows and move as quietly as he could, but still not up to Spike’s standard, of course. They moved on until they saw a cave ahead of them. Spike gestured for Giles to circle round to the left and wait, whilst Spike himself would go to the right and draw the Nerekra out.

Giles was quite happy to allow Spike the main role because then he would be better placed to watch the vampire in action.

Spike edged forward slowly until he reached the rim of the clearing in front of the cave. He crouched down and threw a stone carefully so that it hit the back wall of the cave to make the demon think there was someone in there and to lure it out.

They heard a squeal like a rutting pig, which was, in fact, what the Nerekra resembled. It was like a shaggy boar walking on two legs but its tusks were more like an elephant’s. They stuck out at least a foot from the corners of its bottom jaw and were lethally sharp.

They could hear it rustling around inside the cave, and then, when it could obviously not find any trace of a creature inside, it came charging out, its piggy eyes swivelling rapidly to take in the surrounding forest. When it turned in Giles’ direction and started making towards where he was hidden, Spike jumped out behind it and grabbed it around the neck, being careful to keep his arms low to avoid the nearby tusks. 

The Nerekra spun round, taking Spike with it and tried tossing its head in an attempt to shake Spike off. Spike merely held on and with one hand yanked at the nearest tusk trying to snap it off to lessen the beast’s potential danger. The Nerekra snorted and squealed and shook Spike about even harder, trying to get free.

Giles wasn’t watching the Nerekra’s struggles, however, he was concentrating on Spike. The vampire was positively glowing with energy and vitality, with a gloriously excited expression of glee in his yellow eyes. His fangs caused his grin to appear even more wicked than normal with his sexy lips pulled back taut against them and his tongue held between his teeth. 

By now, Spike was leaning around to one side and by using his whole body weight, he managed to crack the tusk and as it snapped off in his hand, the Nerekra howled and it swirled violently, dislodging Spike who fell, banging his head against a tree.

Spike lay there, stunned for a moment and Giles saw the Nerekra bend its head, ready to charge. So he leapt out from his hiding place and shouted and waved his arms to distract the demon and give Spike a chance to recover. 

The Nerekra saw Giles and redirected its charge towards him. He waited until the beast was almost upon him and then sprang away to the side furthest from the remaining tusk. He executed a neatly performed tuck and roll and came up behind the Nerekra and sliced deeply into the back of the demon’s calf with his outstretched sword. The demon’s leg bowed and it was now emitting an almost continuous squeal.

Spike was up again, and after shaking his head to clear it, had stood back a moment to watch Giles and had seen the acrobatic attack, impressed despite himself, at the grace and agility that Giles displayed.

Spike didn’t stand back for long, however, the blood enhanced energy flowing through him was just begging for release and he dived back into the action, landing again on the back of his wounded prey. They both rolled around on the forest floor for a while, kicking and punching as they went, with first one on top and then the other.

The Nerekra, however, was starting to slow down from all the blood it was losing from its deep leg wound. Its response times to Spike’s attacks had slowed and its kicks weren’t quite so forceful.

Spike could feel the beast weakening and moved in for the kill. He straddled the Nerekra, and avoiding the tusk that was aiming in his direction, he grabbed it at the base of its skull and used its momentum to help him turn the beast’s head and with a sharp twist, he snapped the Nerekra demon’s neck and its arms collapsed to its sides as it died on the spot.

Spike leapt up and almost howled out his victory he was so hyped. His eyes were glowing, a deep gold and his lips curled in a triumphant smirk, as he looked towards Giles, who had been revelling along with the vampire, thrilled to see him so euphoric.

“Did you see that, Watcher? Wow, what a rush. Did you see how I cracked its neck, just twisted it and it snapped. Used his own tusk against him, I did.”

“Yes, I saw. It was indeed an exhilarating fight.”

“And you were pretty nifty too mate. That roll and slash move was very tasty. You kept him off me right proper.”

“Well, I have to keep my skills honed for when I’m training with Buffy. I like to think I’m not in too bad condition for my age.”

“There’s nothing wrong with yer age luv, you’re still a youngster to me.”

Giles was a little taken aback at that. He had always assumed that Spike considered him a bit staid and long in the tooth as the rest of the Scoobies did. It was nice to think that Spike didn’t think of him that way and it gave his ego a heartening boost.

Giles walked over towards the vampire, his eyes on Spike’s face, which was still alight with triumph, and as he stepped over the leg of the dead Nerekra, he didn’t see the half hidden tree root protruding out. He caught the toe of his boot under the root and twisted his ankle at an awkward angle and let out a harsh groan as he started falling towards the ground at a great rate of knots. From out of nowhere, a muscled arm reached out, halted his forward momentum, and grabbed his shoulders, lowering him gently to the ground.

“Are you alright, pet?”

“No, not really. I appear to be unable to move my foot. I think I might have foolishly sprained my ankle.”

“You’re jokin’ mate!”

“I fear not.” Giles tried to bend his ankle and move his foot but stopped instantly when pain shot up his leg and he winced and groaned deeply. “It’s painful to even move, I don’t think I can weight bear on it.”

“Never fret, luv. The big bad can help you. Give us yer arm.”

“Yes, perhaps if I leant against you, I could hop back to the car.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll be the white knight and you can be the damsel in distress!” *Wait a minute, what am I saying – white knight? I’m not the whelp! Brooding, menacing black knight, that’s me! – well, not too broody, wouldn’t want to be mistaken for the Poof either!*

“What are you suggesting, Spike?” Giles looked towards the vampire, not liking the evil gleam which had leapt into Spike’s eyes when he had said ‘damsel in distress’ – which, of course, he was nothing like. Mind you he was blushing madly, looking up at Spike and feeling helpless with his leg in such pain. But he still wasn’t a damsel he stressed to himself.

“Just this, luv.” And with that, Spike put Giles’ arm around his own shoulders and effortlessly lifted the Watcher off the ground to nestle snugly in his arms. Giles gasped and flailed his arm a little, not feeling comfortable with his arm around Spike, and being held way up in the air.

“Well, Spike, really. Isn’t there another way. I’m sure I could manage if you just…”

“You’re never gonna make it through this forest on one leg. Just relax, ol’ Spike has got you. I won’t let you fall, luv.”

Giles spluttered a bit more but Spike just ignored him and started back towards the car, carrying Giles almost like a bridegroom carrying his bride over the threshold of their new home. *Now, where on earth did that thought come from!*

 

**********************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Giles found that being in Spike’s arms was quite a comfy place to be. He felt safe and protected, and in an odd way warmed. He also felt uncomfortable thinking like that. He shouldn’t be feeling safe in the arms of a killer but, he admitted to himself, he was finding it harder and harder to think of Spike in that way. 

Spike had him cradled tightly against his chest and Giles could feel Spike’s muscles rippling as he walked. He almost felt the urge to lean his head against Spike’s shoulder but restrained himself, telling himself not to be so silly. He didn’t do things like that and he could just imagine Spike laughing his head off if he tried. 

He wasn’t to know that Spike was just wishing the same thing. He liked the feel of Giles in his arms. Even though the vampire was slightly smaller in stature, his arms were powerful enough to carry Giles with ease and he liked the way Giles’ arm moved along his shoulder as his own muscles bunched and relaxed as he stepped carefully over stumps and around tree limbs

When Spike saw a particularly low branch ahead which he would have to bend to get under, he decided to have a little fun with Giles. He knew how flustered the watcher got when he was embarrassed and Spike was in the mood to see nervous Giles in action. 

As he bent to avoid the approaching branch, he had to alter the position of his arms around Giles so as to make sure he didn’t drop him and he made the most of this opportunity by sliding his hand slightly between Giles’ legs and gently stroking along the length of Giles’ inner thigh. When he straightened again, he moved his arms back to their former positions as if nothing had happened and took great enjoyment from the hot redness emanating from Giles’ cheeks as he tried to decide if he had really felt what he thought he had just felt.

Luckily for himself, Giles thought, they were fast approaching the car and then Spike would have to put him down and he would be able to stop analysing and re-analysing his feelings constantly. As they reached the vehicle, Spike set Giles down on the hood of the car, to enable him to unlock the doors and ease Giles into the passenger seat. As Spike withdrew his arms from around Giles, his one arm slid along the crease of Giles’ knee and his other traversed the length of Giles’ spine and across the back of his neck, leaving him tingling and certain this time, that both caresses had been intentional.

Spike got into the driver’s seat, whilst Giles was still deciding how he felt about being caressed by Spike, and whether he should comment and ask why Spike had touched him like that.

Spike was nonchalantly starting the car and hid a smile as he caught sight of Giles’ puzzled face when he turned to look behind him as he reversed out. Once the car was straight, Spike slammed his foot down and the car shot forward, shaking Giles from his reverie. He was pushed back into his seat and his foot banged down against the floor causing him to let out a shout and a groan.

“Bloody hell, Spike. Watch what you’re doing please.”

“Sorry luv. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just seeing if this old thing had any oomph in it.”

“Well, it has quite enough oomph for me, thank you. Do you think you might be able to take it a bit more slowly for the rest of the journey? I don’t know whether my foot will stand up to your experimentations.”

“Sure pet, I’ll pretend I’m you and we’ll crawl along, shall we.”

“I don’t crawl along, I merely drive sensibly.”

“You just keep telling yourself that.”

Giles contented himself with a quelling look and they continued with their journey back to the shop. When they arrived, Giles forestalled Spike’s chance to lift him out by sidling out of his own seat and leaning against the side of the car to get his balance. Spike took no notice, however, and once he had locked the car he just grabbed Giles around the waist and picked him up again and started in through the back door of the Magic Box and upstairs to the living quarters. He placed Giles down on the sofa, this time refraining from touching him any more than was necessary, feeling that he had teased Giles enough for one evening. 

He went and fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom, knowing where everything was kept from the many times the Scoobies had needed bandaging after helping Buffy patrol. He very gently wrapped a pressure bandage around Giles’ ankle and then filled an ice pack from the freezer. He propped Giles’ foot up on a cushion on the coffee table and packed the ice around it to reduce the swelling.

Giles was amazed at how caring and gentle Spike was being, and all without complaint too. When Giles was settled on the sofa, Spike went into the kitchen and started making a pot of tea, and what was more, he was making it correctly, warming the pot and steeping the tea leaves and setting out the china in the exact way that Giles liked. When it was ready he passed Giles his cup and took one for himself too.

“Gosh, Spike. I wasn’t aware that you knew how to do that.”

“Hey, I *am* British you know mate.”

“I know that, I just didn’t take you for a tea aficionado.”

“I’ve supped the cha on occasion, back in the day. It was quite a proper household I was brought up in, don’t ya know! Afternoon tea, with a napkin on one’s knee and raising one’s little finger whilst drinking. Just because I don’t do it often, doesn’t mean I’ve never done it all.”

“Well, quite. Thank you Spike, this is delicious.”

Giles and Spike drank their perfectly brewed tea in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the moment. When they had finished, Spike cleared everything away and then offered to carry Giles upstairs to bed. 

“Need a lift then, pet?”

Giles, seeing no other option and knowing there was no way he could get up the stairs alone, had to agree.

“Well, under the circumstances, I see no other choice.”

“If it’s too much trouble for ya, luv, then I won’t bother. Wouldn’t want to put you out or anything.”

“Oh, I am sorry Spike. I don’t mean to appear ungrateful, I just don’t like to be helpless like this. I would be most gratified with your assistance please, and thank you for the aid you have given me thus far.”

Spike hid a real smile from being thanked so sincerely for a change instead of being taken for granted by everyone as was usual. He carefully picked Giles up and carried him upstairs, stopping first at the bathroom, where he propped him by the sink and left him to see to his own ablutions. When Giles opened the door to tell Spike he had finished, he was there ready and waiting and he carried him through to the bedroom. 

Giles sat on the bed, not knowing what to do now. He didn’t feel comfortable undressing with Spike in the room, but Spike didn’t seem eager to leave, having plonked himself down in the bedside chair.

“Do ya need a hand getting changed, pet?”

“Er, no thank you, I’m sure I can manage from here. Thank you for all your help.”

“Well you just holler if you need anything. I’m only next door.”

“Thank you again, Spike. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sure, luv. ‘Night.”

Spike got up then, but he didn’t close the door fully as he left and he paused just beyond the doorway and looked back at the three-quarter length mirror, in which he could see a reflection of Giles undressing. Giles was sitting on the bed, so as to put no pressure on his ankle and he crossed his arms over at the waist of his long sleeved sweater and pulled it up and over his head.

Spike just stood there transfixed by what he saw. Giles’ body was gorgeous. He had a thin downy layer of hair on his chest and his muscles were all finely honed and still as toned as those of a much younger man would be. Spike knew that Giles was not heavy as he had discovered upon carrying Giles around before, but he hadn’t realised just how fit Giles was. Those tweedy clothes and sweaters did a good job of disguising the magnificent specimen hidden within them. Spike watched the muscles in Giles’ arms flex as they were each withdrawn from their sleeve and then, as Giles moved on to his trousers, Spike revelled in all that was being revealed further down. 

Giles’ legs were firm and toned but quite pale – of course, nothing compared to Spike’s own untanned skin, but still pale for someone who now lived in California. Not that Giles saw a whole lot more sun than Spike did himself, what with working in the Magic Box and training and patrolling with Buffy. He was a regular night owl, just as Spike was, although Spike’s was out of necessity not choice, of course.

Unfortunately, to Spike’s way of thinking, Giles chose to keep his underwear on as he got under the covers. Spike was interested to see that Giles wore trunks, a tighter, body-hugging version of boxer shorts and he was pleased to note that they left little to the imagination – and God said ‘Let there be imagination’, and there was, and it was good!

*****************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Giles bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from moaning aloud, as his nipple was surrounded by cool lips, sucked and nibbled upon until it stood erect from his body. Those cool lips blew air gently across the area they had just laved and Giles felt jolts shoot through his body, arrowing to his groin where his cock lay twitching and hardening more with each puff. 

He raised his hand to ruffle the short blond hair in front of him, pressing the head down as it moved its attention to his other nipple. Strong fingers came up to take over in the place of the now absent lips on the first nipple, rolling the damp nub between finger and thumb, tweaking and pulling it until it was like a hot bullet throbbing on Giles’ chest.

The cool lips made their way slowly down his chest, kissing and sucking as they went. A long tongue poked out and delved deep into Giles’ belly button. This time he was unable to keep the noise in - a long groan sounded from deep in his throat.

After exploring the belly button thoroughly, the lips continued on downwards following the guiding line of hair and nibbling their way along the crease where his hip met his torso and on to his inner thigh, where he felt a tiny scratch, like teeth dragging across his sensitive skin. 

The sensation caused his solid shaft to bounce strongly and his hands fell to his sides and grabbed on tightly to the silk sheets. His whole body tensed and bucked as he felt one of his balls being sucked inside the cool mouth. It was rolled around on the tongue and pulled taut, then the lips moved on to the other side and, that hand again came up to play with the laved ball, massaging it in time with the motion of the active tongue.

Giles was uttering steady moans and he was panting now, his hands having moved up beside his head and grabbed on to the bars of his iron bedstead. The muscles of his abdomen, shoulders and thighs were flexing and tensing almost constantly as his body revelled in the sensations it was feeling.

Just as he thought he might pass out from the pleasure he was receiving, it was taken up a further notch, as the tongue left the balls it had been lavishing its attention on and took one huge swipe, all the way from the base to the throbbing head of Giles’ cock, where it sucked in the pre-cum dripping from the tip. Then the tongue plunged into the oozing slit whilst the lips closed over the head and started sucking as Giles came harder than he could remember, and he let out a mighty yell as he woke himself up…….!

****

Giles sat up in bed, unable to believe what had just happened. He had just had a wet dream, something that hadn’t happened to him since puberty had hit!

He looked down at the covers and saw a wet patch spreading across them, and at the same moment he heard running feet coming towards him from the direction of Spike’s room. He quickly grabbed his pillow and pulled it down over the dishevelled sheets to cover his lap.

“What? What is it? Is someone here?”

Spike came in to the room at a run and stood near the doorway with his fists cocked ready to fight, eyes searching for the enemy that had made Giles shout out.

Giles just sat there, staring in awe at the sight in front of him. Spike was standing there, ready to protect him against anything - and he was totally and absolutely butt naked.

****

Spike looked over at the awed expression on Giles’ face, realising that Giles’ eyes were not looking towards any supposed enemy but were glued to Spike’s own groin area. He let his fists drop down and released himself from his battle-ready mode and as he opened himself up, his vampiric senses were hit by wave upon wave of pheromones coming from Giles. The watcher was highly aroused and Spike could smell his come in the air.

Giles blinked, coughed and shook himself to try and clear the image of naked Spike from his head. Very naked Spike. Very toned and muscled Spike, with washboard abs and a thin line of short blond hair leading the eye down towards the most wonderful specimen of manhood he had every seen. It was something, which in his college days he would have referred to, as being ‘hung like a donkey’! Not that he had any experience of the size of donkeys, of course, but he was sure they would all be put to shame by what he saw before him.

He lowered his head quickly, hoping Spike hadn’t noticed him staring, though he was sure there was little chance of anything escaping Spike’s eagle eyes.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, Spike. I just had a.. er…, bad dream and woke myself up by shouting, and obviously woke you too.”

“It’s alright luv, I don’t mind rushing to your aid, I’d rather be safe than sorry. Why don’t you go and splash some cold water on your face, you look quite flushed.”

Giles glanced down at the pillow in his lap and blushed even more deeply. There was no way he could get up whilst Spike was standing there. Spike would be able to see everything as soon as Giles pulled the covers back and Giles needed every scrap of dignity he had left.

“Erm, yes I will in a moment. You can go back to bed now Spike. I wouldn’t want to disrupt your night even further.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind a bit. I can help you up if you like, you look a little shaken up. Was it a very bad dream, some nasty beasty catching you unawares or something”, Spike smirked at him.

“Ah, no. I can manage fine on my own, thank you”, Giles said, raising his arms to keep Spike at bay. “I can’t even remember the dream now, it couldn’t have been of any great significance.”

Giles reddened again when Spike looked at him askance, with one eyebrow sexily raised (stop that, he told himself, there’s nothing sexy about it). Then he looked down again at his pillow-covered groin - except now the pillow was no longer in place. It had slipped down when he raised his hands up to Spike.

He leapt up in horror, trying to draw Spike’s eyes away from the sheets until he realised that he was only making matters worse, as Spike could now see an even more revealing wet patch on Giles’ underwear.

He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a book from his night stand, and held it up in front of his groin, edging himself towards the bathroom.

Spike looked down at the cover of the book and then back up, catching Giles’ eye and with a big smile on his face, said: “’The Rise And Fall Of The Roman Empire’? How appropriate luv.”

Giles stood there for a moment, his cheeks first paling and then burning hotly, then he gave up any pretence, turned tail and ran for the bathroom.

Spike watched Giles’ rapidly retreating arse and the subsequent slamming of the bathroom door with an amused glint in his eye, after which he sauntered off back to his own room, chuckling softly to himself.

****

Giles just stood with his back to the bathroom door, his head leant backwards against the wood. ‘Please tell me I didn’t just stand in front of Spike with a come stain all over my boxers, acting like a 13 year old boy’, he said to himself. He knew that, whatever, he may wish otherwise, he had indeed made a right fool of himself. He still couldn’t believe that it had happened, what was worse, he couldn’t believe Spike, of all people, had witnessed it. He would never live this down. Spike was bound to tease him at every opportunity.

He stripped off the offending boxers, put them in the laundry basket and stepped into the shower. As the warm water sluiced over his still tensed body, he thought back over what had happened. What was the deal with that dream. He had never come so fast before. His cock had barely been touched. It had only taken one lick, one suck and he had exploded. He couldn’t understand it.

And who was the mysterious phantom lover that had thrilled him so powerfully. His first thought was that it was Buffy, but no, that couldn’t be right. When he had ruffled the blond hair it hadn’t been long and flowing like hers, it had been short and gelled. 

That nip on his thigh surely couldn’t have been caused by normal human teeth, it had felt too sharp for that. He thought about how hot it had been when those lips had covered his body in sensuous kisses. But wait, it was only the feelings that were created which had been hot, the lips themselves had been cool and strong he now remembered.

What could this mean? Who could it be? He reviewed all the facts. Short, gelled, blond hair. Teeth, sharper than was normal. Cool, powerful lips.

Oh God, oh no! Please don’t let it be so. It couldn’t possibly have been….  
Spike!

 

******************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Giles stood in the shower and sluiced himself off, trying not to think about what had just happened, but failing miserably.

He couldn’t believe that he had had a wet dream about Spike. He didn’t even think of Spike in a sexual way. No, he told himself, that wasn’t entirely true. Quite a few times this evening, he had thought various parts of Spike’s anatomy had looked sexy. 

If he was honest, it wasn’t even just today, he had been having thoughts like this for a while now. He just hadn’t realised that his subconscious thoughts had moved so far along, as to dream about Spike touching his body and making love to him. Did he really want that to happen?

He shook his head, not wanting to go down that road at the moment. He decided there was nothing he could do about it right now anyway, so he turned off the water, grabbed his towelling robe which was hanging by the cubicle door and went to step out of the cubicle. 

As he put weight down on his foot, however, he yelped in pain, his ankle buckled and gave way and he went down on the floor. Whilst his mind had been so overtaken by thoughts of his confusion and embarrassment, he had somehow managed to block out all the messages from his pain receptors and so hadn’t felt anything as he had hot-footed it into the shower.

Now that his thoughts were clear again, however, the pain came back with a vengeance and all Giles could do was sit there for a moment contemplating his next move. He didn’t think he could make it back to bed unaided.

Luckily for him, the decision was taken out of his hands because at that moment the bathroom door suddenly crashed in, reverberating as it banged against the side of the bath. Spike was standing there in the doorway with a deeply concerned look on his face.

When he saw Giles collapsed on the floor, pain in his eyes, Spike went straight to him and gathered him gently into his arms, carried him effortlessly back into the bedroom and placed him down on top of the crisp, new sheets on the freshly made bed.

Giles was touched that Spike had gone to such trouble for him. He hadn’t even thought about having to change the sheets but Spike had just carried on and done it without request or complaint.

“Are you alright, mate? I’m sorry, I forgot all about your ankle in the heat of the moment, otherwise I would have come to help you.”

“It’s quite alright. I’d forgotten all about it myself too, right up until I stepped out of the shower anyway, and the ground came up to meet me rather more quickly than I anticipated.”

“Well, it’s funny what tricks the mind can play on you. It just proves that you can think through the pain or ignore it entirely if you are focused on something else.”

Giles blushed at that comment, just waiting for Spike to take the opportunity to crack a joke about what he had, in fact, been focused on, the thing which had led him in to this predicament in the first place.

To his surprise though, Spike did nothing of the sort. He just went to the chest of drawers, located a clean pair of pyjama trousers and passed them to Giles to enable him to get changed and take off his robe.

Giles got changed carefully whilst Spike busied himself tidying the bathroom, giving Giles a much needed moment of reflection and privacy, before he came back in to collect Giles’ robe.

“T..T..Thank you, Spike. Thank you for the pyjamas and the assistance and for going to the trouble of changing the sheets for me. It really was most kind of you, to go to such lengths.”

“No problem, luv. I have to say we’ve probably all been there at one time or another. Maybe not quite as publicly as you managed it, but still...”

Spike smirked as he looked down at Giles who was underneath the top sheet, leaning back against the headboard. Giles smiled sheepishly up at Spike.

“Thank you for being so nice about this. I was expecting ridicule.”

“Oh, I haven’t closed that option entirely. I just thought a momentary reprieve might be called for.”

Giles blushed again, but when he caught the twinkle in Spike’s eye he knew that any ribbing he got would only be minor and meant as a shared joke, as opposed to comments intended to humiliate him.

He looked back at Spike with an expression of gratitude in his eyes and Spike gave a little nod in acknowledgement. Giles sighed, things would be alright now.

He lay down in the bed and Spike went to the door to leave but just before he closed it behind him, he poked his head back round and said:

“Oh, and next time you want to have naughty thoughts about me, just remember I’m right next door, and the real thing is a hundred times better than a dream any day, when you’re ready to find out.”

With that, Spike shut the door and Giles could hear him chuckling as he went back towards his room. Giles lay there and groaned quietly to himself. He knew! Spike knew that it was him whom Giles had been thinking of whilst in the throes of his dream.

Now Giles was even more embarrassed. Maybe he could shrug it off and deny it in the morning. Make up another excuse for shouting out Spike’s name. No, it was hopeless. Spike would never believe him. Giles turned on his side and closed his eyes and tried to sleep but then his eyes suddenly popped open.

He had been focusing on the first part of Spike’s speech but now he suddenly remembered the last bit: ‘when you’re ready to find out’ – now that sounded like a definite invitation. Giles’ lip quirked up as he was finally dropping off to sleep – a polite gentleman never refuses an invitation. With that thought, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*******************

The next morning, Giles awoke to the smell of frying bacon wafting up to him from the kitchen. He sat up in bed and tested his ankle with gentle flexing and bending movements. It was still quite painful but definitely improving. Perhaps another day keeping his weight off it, should see him able to hobble about on it the day after.

He was just debating getting himself over to the bathroom somehow, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, towards his room. Spike appeared in the doorway with a tray in his hands with a full breakfast, toast, tea and even a British newspaper.

“W..W..Well, I can’t believe it. Thank you, Spike, how kind of you. This is amazing and so thoughtful. You went to all this trouble just for me? A British newspaper! Gosh, I’ve really missed that. Where on earth did you get all this from.”

“I popped out when you fell asleep and went to the new all-night market down by the docks. They get deliveries direct from the ships that heave to from all over the world.”

“I can’t remember the last time I had breakfast in bed. I feel highly honoured. There’s way too much here, though. I’ll never eat all this.”

“Well I was hoping you might say that. Shove over and I’ll help you polish it off.”

Spike smirked down at Giles who smiled back and slid over to allow room for Spike to sit on the bed too. Giles spread two slices of toast with thick butter and jam and passed one over to Spike, who tucked in with relish. Giles did likewise, enjoying the taste so much more than usual because it had been prepared for him and he had a bit of company, which made all the difference.

Giles started in on his cooked breakfast and had a couple of bites then looked over at Spike, who was looking back at him with big puppy dog eyes. Giles smiled.

“Would you like a bit, Spike?”

“Thought you’d never ask, mate. Could I have a bite with a bit of everything on, please. It doesn’t work unless you can taste it all at once.”

Giles smiled again, he couldn’t seem to stop himself this morning. He went to give Spike the fork but Spike was sat with his mouth open, so Giles blushed, loaded up the fork and carefully, with his other hand held underneath, moved the fork over to Spike who leaned in to accept it.

Spike closed his mouth, and slowly slid his lips back, releasing the fork from his mouth. Giles was captivated and couldn’t take his eyes off Spike’s mouth. Spike really played up to it as he saw Giles watching him, and he closed his eyes, leant his head back and sighed in delight, licking at an imaginary crumb on his lip.

“Delicious, if I do say so myself.”

“Oh, er, yes, absolutely… delicious, I mean, thank you.”

Giles shook his head to clear the thoughts of Spike using that tongue to lick other things and went back to his breakfast, sharing every other bite with Spike. They finished it together, ate the remainder of the toast and shared a pot of tea, which almost had Giles regretting the fact that Spike had brought up two cups, he would have quite relished the chance to share a cup with Spike too. What was happening to him!

*************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

After enjoying their joint breakfast, and with Spike’s assistance in manoeuvring Giles about, the pair got dressed and headed down to the Magic Box.

Giles didn’t need to open up today as it was Sunday, he was, however, very excited at the prospect of going through some of the old boxes of Watchers’ diaries. He also found that he was just as excited at the thought of having Spike there with him, giving his assistance and personal insight into what they uncovered.

Spike carried down a comfy chair for Giles to sit in and then carried Giles himself down and got him settled, before getting the first box and placing it on the floor in front of Giles.

Giles opened the box and saw that the first journal was 1750 and the second followed straight after, being 1752, so he put the lid back on and Spike replaced the box and checked the next one along.

“We’d be better to start on the late 1800’s after you were turned. I can always go back over those older diaries later.”

“I’m happy to go through any of them, but I must admit, my own lifetime does interest me more.”

“Just check a few more boxes then until you find something a little nearer your time. Oh, and whilst you’re there, would you check in that cupboard in the corner. You should find a few bottles of single malt whiskey which I keep down here for when I’m doing inventory. It’s behind that box of lucky rabbits’ feet. I don’t actually sell many of those, but it stops Anya from going in that cupboard.”

Spike laughed at the thought of Anya’s morbid fear of bunnies, as he looked in a few more boxes. He found one from 1879 and carried the box over to Giles, then went over to the cupboard for the whiskey.

“20 year old single malt Scotch whiskey – now this is the height of decadence, I’m impressed.”

“I’ve got a supplier in town who orders it in especially for me. I much prefer it to the bourbon they have over here. I don’t see why one should forego all the pleasures from home.”

“Couldn’t agree more, mate.”

Spike handed Giles a bottle and went back to get some glasses.

“I’ll have to just go back upstairs to get another glass, there’s only one in here.”

“Well, I don’t mind sharing if you don’t. After all, it’s not much different than sharing breakfast this morning.”

“If you’re okay with it, then it’s fine with me. ‘I don’t got cooties’ as they like to say over here.”

Giles laughed at the girly voice Spike had put on for that comment, as he poured out a very generous measure into the tumbler. He offered it to Spike first, but Spike indicated that Giles should have the first sip.

“Host’s privilege.”

Giles swirled the glass and gently sniffed the whiskey, savouring the delicate aroma, before he took a sip. He closed his eyes and held the liquid in his mouth for a moment, allowing it to coat every surface with the delicious flavour. Then he swallowed and felt the soft warming sensation as it glided down his throat and settled in his stomach.

“Delicious”, he said, as he opened his eyes and caught a heated look of delight on Spike’s agog face.

“Is everything alright, Spike?”

“Wha... er... yeah, sorry, I was… um… Heavenly”

Spike stopped and shook his head slightly to try and clear it of the absolutely gorgeous image which Giles had presented him with. Spike had watched the whole process with a kind of awe. He had watched Giles move the whiskey around in his mouth and how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he eventually swallowed. 

He’d seen the satisfied smile that had lingered on Giles’ face, and the way the tip of his tongue had slipped between the beautiful lips to lick the last drop away, before those eyes had opened and Spike could see them fill with delight.

“I wouldn’t have said ‘heavenly’ was your area of expertise, but that aside, how do you know it’s heavenly, you haven’t had a taste yet?”

Giles’ question intruded on Spike’s reverie and, if it were possible for a vampire, he blushed.

“Sorry luv, just got a bit distracted. Hand it over then, don’t hog all the good stuff to yourself.”

Giles handed Spike the glass and Spike mirrored Giles’ actions, wanting to feel exactly what Giles had felt. When Spike finished Giles found himself in a similar predicament to the one Spike had been in.

He already knew he loved watching Spike’s face and he thought those lips were gorgeous, whether they were drinking whiskey or blood.

Spike put the whiskey down and when they had both regained their composure, Giles picked up the first journal: August 1879 – May 1881; Johann Braumann, Watcher; Sigrid Wenger, Slayer.

“When were you actually turned and what exactly happened. I’ve heard vague stories but nothing specific.”

“It was in London in 1880. I was going to meet Cecile, my amour at the time, when an enchanting dark princess caught my eye. She took me aside, enthralled me with those eyes, and that’s all she wrote, baby. I went back with her to meet Angelus and, after he got over his jealousy, he took me under his wing and taught me what fun can be found in mayhem.”

Both men took it in turns to drink the whiskey whilst Spike was talking, refilling the glass each time it emptied.

“I’m telling you, mate, those were some fine times. You never knew the real Angelus. He certainly wasn’t that ponce who took control after that incident with the Slayer. The curse warped the demon inside and when he eventually got out he went a little mad.

My Grandsire was nothing like that git. He had charm and elegance and nothing was too much for me and Dru. It was almost as if he was my Sire not Dru. She was so out of it most of the time, listening to the moon and talking to that blasted Miss Edith. Angelus was the one who taught me how to hunt, how to play and all the pleasure that could, literally, be sucked out of life.

It was best when we left Dru at home with Dalton and a few minions to watch out for her. The two of us would just go searching for some fun. We could be away from home for a couple of weeks at a time, setting something up or enjoying a couple of doxies in a local tavern. Then we’d head back to Dru, taking along a tasty little morsel for her, to keep her happy. She always liked to play with her food did my black goddess.”

Spike took a large sip, then pulled a face at the sensation and the memory of what had happened next. He was sat on the arm of Giles’ chair and, as he looked down, Giles could see the pain in his face and instinctively put his arm around Spike and patted him on the back as he continued.

“Then one day, after we’d been off for a week, we came back to find that Darla had returned and Angelus changed just like that. She was his Sire and he did whatever she said. Of course, she didn’t like me at all. She thought I was encroaching on her territory, her Angelus. She wasn’t so bothered about Dru because the poor love was mad anyway, but me, I was a threat. So she treated me like absolute shit and made sure that Angelus did the same. It was nothing to her to keep me chained up for days, hanging above the bed, being made to watch her with Angelus and getting tortured and whipped whenever I moved, or sometimes when I didn’t move. I couldn’t do anything to please her and it was like Angelus didn’t even see me when she was there, he was so in her thrall.”

They had rapidly polished off two bottles and Giles had already opened the third bottle and they were making steady progress through that too, getting more and more drunk as they went.

Giles was rubbing circles over Spike’s back now to soothe him and Spike, leaning in to the hand, slipped off the arm of the chair and landed on Giles’ lap.

“Whoops, sorry Watsher, think I schlipped…”

“S’alright Shpike, chair’s big enough for two, an pleashe call me Rupert.”

“Thanks mate, that’s right nice of yer. You can call me Will.”

“Will. I much prefer that to Spike. So what happened next, Will.”

“Well, Darla coming back spoiled everything for me. Angelus really loved her and was always in her company. So Dru and I spent more and more time together. Even though she didn’t teach me the finer points, she was still my sire and I loved her. In the end she said Miss Edith wanted to go on a trip so we waited ‘til Darla was away hunting with Angelus and we packed up and left. I don’t even think Darla tried to look for us. Dalton said that Angelus was upset that we’d gone, but Darla talked him out of following us. I think she was pleased that we weren’t there to vie for his affections any more. That’s about it really. Dru and I were together from then on, right up to the time when we first bumped into you lot. I never forgot Angelus though. I think that’s why it hurt even more when that wanker came back after bedding the Slayer. ‘Cause I knew it wasn’t *my* Angelus, just a cheap imitation. I’m really sorry he hurt you too, Rupert. I did try to stop him from some of the worst things he wanted to do. I tried to ease things for you and bathe your wounds when he went out of the room.”

“That was real? I was so out of it and in such pain that I thought I dreamt it. I felt soft hands pressing on my back and side, and the scars, when they healed, were less than I expected. So that was down to you... I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, I knew what torture was like, I’d been through that, and seeing that freak there where my Angelus should have been, I’d have done anything to get rid of him. ‘S why I made the deal with the Slayer in the first place.”

Giles thought back to what he had gone through during that time when he had been tortured by Angelus. First it had been the harassment of Buffy and the others. Then had come the murder of Jenny, he had truly hated Angelus for that. Finally, his own suffering had been terrible, especially the final humiliation of Drusilla using his memory of Jenny to get the truth from him.

Now, he discovered that Spike had been helping him through it. Those fevered imaginings of touch and comfort had been real. The feelings which arose struck him to the core and his overall opinion of Spike took a sharp turn upwards. Now what was he to do?

*******************


	8. Chapter 8

Giles had another sip of whiskey and thought about what Spike had just told him. He felt curiously pleased that Spike had cared enough to look after him. Alright, so it had been more because he hadn’t liked ‘warped’ Angelus but still, he could have just ignored what was going on and left Giles to suffer.

He also felt sorry for Spike, sorry for the loss of the man whom he had quite clearly loved. The way Spike described ‘his’ Angelus made Giles yearn for that kind of devotion himself.

Spike was bending forward to get the glass from Giles so he could have another sip when Giles started to bring the cup up to his own mouth at the same time. In Spike’s heavily inebriated state he couldn’t stop his momentum quickly enough and his head bumped into the rim of the glass. The tumbler rebounded and hit Giles on the chin and spilt the whiskey all down the front of his shirt.

“Oh Rupert, ‘m sorry, ‘re you ok?”

“’S alright, Will. Was an acshident, but I seem to be a bit wet.”

Giles looked down at his shirt as if surprised that it was wet even after what had happened.

“Better take it off, luv. You’ll get a chill if you sit in wet clothes. Here, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you. I can’t seem to get the buttons to fit through the holes.”

Giles was fumbling awkwardly so Spike helped him to push the offending buttons through the holes and then pulled the shirt open to the waist to get the material away from Giles’ chest. The liquid had seeped through to his chest making it all damp and some of the whiskey had obviously run down his collar, as tiny droplets were trailing a path down between his chest hairs. Spike watched the drops as they fell and he subconsciously licked his lips.

“Seems a shame to waste such good whiskey like that.”

So saying, he leant forward, caught one of the drops with the tip of his tongue and then dragged his tongue upwards, following the path the whiskey had taken.  
Giles gave a little shiver at the feel of that tongue sliding along his skin.

“Mmm, now that’s how whiskey should be drunk.” Spike smiled up at Giles and then bent down to capture another drop.

This time he closed his lips around the droplet and sucked on Giles’ skin, softly at first and then getting a little harder until Giles gasped. The sound was made by a combination of a moment of pain, followed by a hint of excitement and ending up with enticing arousal. 

When Spike looked down at Giles’ chest he could see a perfectly rounded little red love-bite right in the middle of the skin, between the whiskey trails. Giles followed Spike’s gaze downwards and looked at the love-bite darkening his skin and the arousal he was feeling deepened. He wanted more, much more.

A momentary flicker of concern for possible repercussions and recriminations hit him, but images from last night’s dream kept coming back to him all the time. When he added that to the feelings Spike was stirring within him now, he decided he didn’t care. Let tomorrow take care of itself, he wanted now and he would make sure he got it.

“I think you missed a bit”, he said, giving Spike a smile and raising his eyebrow questioningly.

Spike needed no second telling and the apparent acceptance of the situation from Giles only served to spur him on.

He adjusted his position so that he was straddling Giles as he sat in the armchair. Spike was satisfyingly gratified to feel a rapidly swelling shaft pressing against his own as their groins were pressed together.

He leered down at Giles, gave him a sexy little wink and then leant in once more to the delightful chest in front of him.

First he captured a drop on his tongue and traced its path back up to Giles’ neck; then he laid a trail of kisses across Giles’ skin, pausing every so often to apply a little more pressure, ensuring that Giles’ chest was now peppered by little red marks.

Giles was almost constantly groaning now as Spike switched randomly between the two methods of delicate torture. Spike loved seeing Giles so unrestrained and freely debauched. His head was rolling from side to side and his hands were reflexively gripping and releasing handfuls of Spike’s shirt as they rested on Spike’s shoulders.

One hand slid up Spike’s neck and ruffled through his hair before gripping tightly and pressing Spike’s head more firmly down as Spike added another love-bite to the impressive collection with which he had been adorning Giles’ skin.  
Giles released his tight grip on Spike’s hair once more as the pressure from Spike’s lips gentled again to soft kisses.

“What was that?” Spike asked, suddenly raising his head off Giles’ chest.

Giles looked at him, bewildered for a moment as he tried to focus, before adding, “I think it was my brain melting into a puddle of goo!”

Spike grinned at Giles, “Not that, you daft bugger. I meant that.”

Even Giles’ less acute hearing could now hear a noise overhead.

“Two sets of footsteps, Doughnut Boy and Red at a guess, certainly not Buffy at any rate.”

“Oh no, they can’t find us like this.”

Giles gasped as he instinctively stood up and Spike ignominiously slid all the way down Giles’ legs and landed on his arse on the floor.

“Watch it mate”, Spike said indignantly, then he had to grin as he looked up at Giles, his hair all dishevelled, his shirt gaping open displaying evidence of Spike’s handiwork for all to see and his trousers tenting very impressively as his still-hard cock looked as if it was trying to burst through the material.

Spike definitely didn’t want to let that go to waste or to miss out on more of the fun he was having, so he jumped up, hit the light switch, grabbed Giles and dived behind the farthest line of boxes, making sure to angle his body so that he was the one who absorbed the fall with Giles falling relatively softly into his arms.

Once they were down on the floor Spike rolled them so that Giles was on the bottom, pinned beneath Spike and, therefore, unable to resist anything Spike wanted to do to him, which at this moment was a lot.

“Spike, get off me. They might come down here, we need to hide.”

“We are hidden. They won’t see us here unless they come right down this end and peer over the top of these boxes.”

“Which sod’s law dictates is exactly what they will do!” Giles was starting to sober up now with the shock of being discovered.

“Don’t get so worked up. They won’t find us here.”

Spike decided it was time to distract Giles before he insisted on them getting dressed again, so he slid himself along Giles’ lower body, making sure to press especially closely against Giles’ groin so their cocks rubbed together.

He leant down to Giles’ chest to continue where he had left off, but this time he went for the one piece of skin he had purposely avoided earlier. He took advantage of the fact that his night vision allowed him to clearly see the delicious body in front of him, to lightly drag his tongue over Giles’ nub and then blow gently across it.

As Giles shivered and groaned, Spike went in more deeply and sucked the whole nipple into his mouth, using his teeth as well as his lips to send Giles into a frenzy, so that he forgot completely about their unwanted callers. The only problem with that was that he was unknowingly groaning rather loudly. Spike paused in what he was doing for a moment and moved back up to Giles’ head and bent to taste his lips.

It was as if Giles’ lips had just been waiting for some kind of occupation after being neglected for so long. Giles almost grabbed hold of Spike’s lips with his own in his eagerness to explore that delicious orifice which had been giving him such pleasure.

They each delved deeply into the other’s mouth, wanting to taste everything, their tongues battling for dominance as they both wanted to be the first to savour the experience.

Spike eased his lips away briefly to allow Giles to catch his breath and he pressed his lips along the line of Giles’ jaw, placing little kisses all the way along ‘til he reached his ear. He nibbled gently on the lobe before moving down to Giles’ neck and after a moment’s pause; he sucked hard on the skin, giving Giles a love-bite just above the height of his collar. He smiled to himself as he wondered how Giles would explain that away.

Whilst Giles was so distracted Spike decided to make his move. He hadn’t been sure earlier how far he wanted to take this, but having seen Giles standing to attention, he knew now what he wanted.

Spike kissed a trail down Giles’ chest again and waited until the other man’s head was thrashing about to undo the button and carefully lower the zip on Giles’ trousers. Spike sucked another love-bite just to the side of Giles’ navel and used Giles’ movement to again disguise the fact that he lifted Giles’ underwear back to reveal the proudly standing cock in all its throbbing glory.

Spike took just a moment to admire the taut shaft in front of his eyes and then, in one swift move, he took the whole thing into his mouth, deep-throated it and swallowed around it, sending Giles into a sensory overload which seemed heightened even more by the fact that Giles was in the dark and everything was focused on that one thing.

Giles let out a startled yelp before he could stop himself, and without stopping in his ministrations, Spike quickly put his hand over Giles’ mouth to silence him. He slid his way back up Giles’ shaft to the head and he used his free hand to draw back the foreskin, allowing him easy access to the slit which was already oozing slightly. He licked across the top of the slit, swallowing the beads of pre-come glistening on the end.

Giles meanwhile, was tracing his own tongue across the fingers which were covering his mouth. He was copying Spike’s movements and when Spike again took Giles’ cock deeply into his mouth; Giles mirrored the action, taking Spike’s finger into his own mouth, lavishing the same attention upon it as he was receiving.

At that moment the overhead lights flicked on and the two of them froze instantly as they heard Xander’s voice at the top of the stairs.

“I thought I heard a yell or something down here.”

“Well, hurry up. Buffy said she’d ring any minute.” Willow’s voice floated down to them from the room above and they heard the phone ring and then Willow’s muffled one-sided conversation.

Xander made his way down the stairs muttering to himself.

“Wow, looks like the G-man was having some kind of party down here. Look at all these whiskey bottles and books just lying about on the floor, that’s not like him.”

Spike and Giles listened as Xander’s footsteps edged further into the basement, nearing the stacked piles of boxes.

“I hope these boxes aren’t all full of new research material for us to wade through. As if we don’t have enough of that as it is!”

Xander was getting closer and closer to the final row of boxes behind which Spike and Giles were hiding. The two were laying perfectly still, excuses rolling round in their heads as they tried to think how to explain away what they were doing, when they heard Willow’s shout from the doorway.

“Xan, Buffy’s here and she says she stopped off at your favourite doughnut shop on the way, but she doesn’t know how long she can resist before she starts tucking in.”

“Hey, she better hadn’t touch my chocolate sprinkles. There’s nothing down here anyway, I’m coming right now.”

Spike and Giles heard Xander running back across the basement and up the steps and then the light went off, plunging them back into darkness. Spike was, of course, the first to recover and with Xander’s last words ringing in his ears he decided to make sure that Giles followed suit.

He accelerated his efforts to take Giles’ shaft as deeply into his throat as he could and he swallowed hard and started humming around it, sending delicious vibrations tingling along Giles’ nerve endings.

Spike felt Giles’ sac tighten as his release became imminent and Spike massaged Giles’ balls as he felt the shaft pulsate in his throat before it started shooting out huge spurts of come straight down Spike’s throat and into his mouth as he pulled back for a taste.

As he came Giles sat almost upright and let out a loud yell, even through Spike’s fingers, before collapsing back into a semi-conscious heap on the floor. Spike licked his lips with a self-satisfied smile and listened to Xander closing the outside door, then saying to Willow: “Are you sure you didn’t hear anything then.”

“Doughnuts, Xander.”

“I’m there. It’s a shame Giles couldn’t come though.”

Spike smirked and looked down at the sated man in front of him. “I wouldn’t say that!”

***************************


	9. Chapter 9

Spike and Giles just lay on the ground for a while recovering from what had just happened. Giles couldn’t quite believe that Spike had just given him a blow job with Xander and Willow standing in the shop just above them and Spike couldn’t believe that Giles had actually allowed him to do it.

The effects of the copious amount of whisky Giles had drunk, together with having come so hard and the relief that they hadn’t been caught in the act all led Giles to relax a little too much. Within moments he had slipped into a light doze. Subconsciously, Giles must have felt it as Spike moved up his body and lay down next to him with his arm draped comfortingly over Giles’ chest. The new feeling of companionship and warmth found Giles drifting deeper and deeper and it wasn’t long before it was obvious to anyone that Giles had fallen fully asleep.

Spike knew that even though he would have no problem staying where they were, Giles would be severely regretting a night spent on the hard floor come morning. Spike carefully rolled his body away from the peacefully sleeping man. He stood and stretched for a moment then bent down over Giles, eased his hands under Giles’ shoulders and knees and gently picked him up. Giles stirred slightly, muttered a few indecipherable words then settled himself more firmly against Spike’s chest, his head nestling into the crook of Spike’s neck.

Spike carried Giles upstairs, sat on the edge of Giles’ bed to pull the cover back, then laid the sleeping man down with his head on the pillow. Even in sleep Giles obviously didn’t like being separated from the snugly body and moved to the cold, empty bed. When Spike tried to pull his arm out from under Giles’ shoulder, Giles resisted and grabbed on to the departing arm, holding Spike at an awkward angle. Spike couldn’t pull away smoothly without disturbing Giles so he decided to make the best of a bad job and got in bed with him.

Spike angled himself over the top of Giles’ body so that he was lying on his side next to Giles with his own still tightly-clutched arm now stretched across Giles’ chest. To make himself more comfortable Spike lifted Giles’ arm which was wedged in between their bodies and put it around his own shoulders so that Spike was now able to rest his head on to Giles’ chest. He loved the feel of the soft hair against his skin, and he fell asleep with the steady rhythm of Giles’ heart beating under his ear.

*****

Giles was first to awaken the next morning and his first action upon opening his eyes was to close them again quickly as the resultant hangover from all the whisky he had drunk struck him with a vengeance. He tried to put his arm up to cover his eyes but it appeared to be stuck under something. The something moved slightly as he flexed his arm so he risked opening one eye to see if he’d perhaps got the cover caught on his arm. He closed his eye again swiftly when he realised that it was something considerably larger than the cover and it was blonde and snuggled closely onto his chest. 

As the impressions registered, Giles realised he could feel more than just the weight of a head on his chest. There was also another weight further down across his bare abdomen and a third one lying across his upper thighs. Giles was well and truly covered and there was no way he would be able to get out without disturbing the vampire sleeping on top of him.

How could this have happened? Why was he in bed with Spike and, what was more, why was Spike draped across his body? His drink-befuddled brain took some time to interpret all these thoughts and even longer to dredge up the memory of what had happened the night before.

*****

Spike had been drifting towards wakefulness and the movement of Giles trying to tug his arm out from under Spike’s body sped the process along.

Spike felt Giles lift his head slightly to look down in the direction of his arm. He also felt the small increase in the rate of Giles’ heartbeat as the other man realised what was actually in his arms. Spike was quite pleasantly surprised that that was the only reaction he got. He had expected Giles to jump up in shock when he’d seen who was lying on him. Giles was either playing it really cool or there was always the chance that it hadn’t sunk in properly yet, of course. Spike realised it must have been the second option as he felt the exact moment when either his presence, or the memory of last night’s activities, registered on Giles’ consciousness. The heartbeat under his ear leapt into triple time and the body he was resting upon stiffened sharply before resting back down again trying to appear casual.

Spike decided to still play at being asleep and see what Giles would do next. He was interested to see if Giles would make a move or just shrug it off.

*****

Giles was in two minds. The images from last night were cascading back into his memory, along with all the feelings they had invoked. The most prevalent being the culmination of the evening with the heightened release coming after the threat of potential discovery. Giles didn’t think he had ever felt anything more potent in all his life. Just thinking of those cool lips around his shaft was enough to send a frisson of desire shooting through him again.

He was also reminded of the way Spike had protected him when they had heard Xander. Spike had dived behind the boxes with himself on the bottom to cushion Giles’ fall and make sure that Giles didn’t hurt himself as they landed. Plus, Spike had obviously brought them upstairs and settled Giles into bed, as he had no recollection of making the journey himself. He knew that if he had been left on the hard basement floor all night his body would have been severely regretting it this morning, whereas it would have made little difference to Spike’s body what surface he slept on. So he knew that Spike had moved the pair of them for Giles’ benefit not his own. That didn’t seem like the action of a selfish killer.

Now he was thinking along those lines he remembered what Spike had told him about the way he had taken care of Giles when he had been held by Angelus. Giles knew that Spike hadn’t liked that version of Angelus any more than he himself had, but still, Spike had done more than was necessary to look after him.

Even when Giles thought back over the last couple of days he could only see the kind, thoughtful things that Spike had done. He thought of the way Spike had tended to him when he had hurt his ankle and Spike had carried him about so he wouldn’t put further strain on it. Giles recalled how Spike had considerately changed his bed sheets when he had rushed to the shower after that embarrassing wet dream incident. Spike hadn’t even made fun of him. All he had done was to say that the real thing would be so much better than the dream and Giles now had first hand proof that that was true. Spike had even brought him breakfast in bed the next morning and they had had a delightful time sharing it and conversing over a British newspaper like civilised beings.

Giles thought back over all of these new insights and over everything else he had previously known about Spike. He realised that though Spike the vampire was a cold-blooded killer and a lover of violence and mayhem, underneath all that lay William. William, a man who was caring and compassionate. A man who thought of others and was happy to do things for them. A man who cared what happened to people and wanted to take care of them and their pleasures. A man for whom Giles himself could care and would want to do things for in return.

Giles thought of all these things and decided that he wanted more of this man in his life. He would take what he had to of Spike if it meant he would be getting all of William too.

Giles lay there for a moment, wondering how to make a start with these new feelings he had for Spike, or Will, as he would now think of him. Then he had a flash of inspiration and slowly started easing his arm out from under Will’s body.

*****

Spike, meanwhile, was trying to decide what to do. He could tell that Giles was thinking hard about something, as bursts of emotion kept sending his heartbeat soaring under Spike’s ear. Spike didn’t know whether he should just feign waking up or if he should stay where he was, supposedly asleep, and let Giles make the next move. 

Spike was just about to do something when he felt Giles gently start tugging his arm out from under Spike’s shoulder. Spike couldn’t stop the feeling of disappointment that surged through him as he realised that Giles was trying to pull away from him. He decided to make it easy for Giles and did a semi-roll on to his other side to allow Giles to get out and also to hide his face in case his hurt feelings should show.

Spike felt the bed shift as Giles got up, but the next second it was all he could do not to jump off the bed himself as he felt a slightly hesitant hand trying to move covertly over his crotch. Spike held in an un-needed breath as he felt Giles slowly undo the zip on his jeans and his now rapidly-expanding cock pushed its way past the constraining material.

Even Spike was unable to stop himself from reacting the next moment, however, as he felt the first long lick of Giles’ tongue against his shaft.

“It’s okay, Will. I know you’re awake.”

Spike froze for a second as it registered that Giles had just called him Will. It dawned on him that Giles hadn’t wanted to get away from him at all when he had pulled his arm out; he had wanted to get closer.

Spike realised that Giles had thought through everything that had happened and that they had done, and contrary to being repelled by it all and wanting to get as far away from Spike as possible, it had actually made Giles want him. What was more; it had made Giles want Will. Giles had seen through the entire ‘Spike’ persona, seen past all the bad things that Spike had done and had, in fact, seen right through to the man he still was underneath. 

Spike felt humbled by it all, amazed and thankful that Giles had seen him for who he was and not what he was. Not only was Giles showing him that he accepted who Spike was, he was also showing him where he wanted them to go next. Giles was acknowledging what Spike had done to him and reciprocating in as open a manner as he could.

Spike’s eyes popped open and he looked down at the man whose head was hovering over his crotch. Spike could see that Giles was watching him with a tentative, though happy smile on his face, as if he was almost checking to see if this was alright with Spike before he carried on. Spike looked back, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled down at the man in front of him.

Giles’ eyes widened momentarily as he acknowledged Spike’s acceptance, then he raised his eyebrows mischievously, leant forwards and took the head of Spike’s cock deeply into his mouth and sucked hard. Spike nearly leapt off the bed as he felt those warm lips close around him. 

This was what he had been missing; a touch of warmth. Spike loved the feel of Giles’ lips as they moved up and down his shaft and almost got as much pleasure from Giles’ warm breath as he did from the action itself. It had been a long time since he had felt heat like this; since he had felt someone want him like this.

Spike shivered as Giles blew air over the top of his cock and it hardened even more, if that were possible. Giles moved down to Spike’s inner thigh which he peppered with a little line of kisses. Then, with a quick peek up at Spike, he sucked the skin hard and gave Spike a small round love bite similar to those he recalled Spike giving to him last night. Spike let out a gasp as he felt the pleasure pain as Giles gave him a little extra bite at the end and then kissed it better.

Giles kissed his way to Spike’s ball sac and sucked them each in turn, playing with them until Spike was writhing above him. Giles licked his way lightly up Spike’s shaft again and took the head deeply into his mouth once more. He paused a moment to stop his gag reflex then swallowed Spike fully down much to the vampire’s shock and delight.

Spike couldn’t believe the feelings charging through him as Giles hummed around his shaft and used the motion of his swallowing to add delightful pressure and pleasure to his actions. Spike knew he couldn’t take much more of this and Giles, sensing that Spike was nearing completion, pulled back to suck on the head of Spike’s cock again as he stroked his balls and coaxed his release from him.

All the while Spike maintained eye contact with Giles and when he shuddered to completion he pulled Giles up the bed and kissed him deeply, wanting to show him how much this action and acceptance had meant to him. They savoured the moment, tasting deeply of each other; knowing there was a lot they needed to say and knowing they had taken the first step down a path which held many possibilities.


	10. Chapter 10

Giles and Spike were woken from their brief post-coital nap by a hammering coming from down below in the shop. When Giles looked at his watch he realised it was well past time for the Magic Box to be open and his Monday morning delivery of newt’s eyes and bat wings had obviously arrived.

Giles got up and limped slowly over to the window. He carefully pulled back the curtain to make sure he didn’t expose Spike to the sun and leaned out, spotting the delivery man below.

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll be right down.”

“Bit of a late night was it, Mr G?” shouted up the delivery man who knew Giles quite well considering the frequency of his visits.

“I think my alarm clock must be faulty.”

“Right! Of course!” he laughed and gave Giles a knowing wink. “I’ll believe you. Take your time; I’m due a break so I’ll have a coffee whilst I’m waiting.”

The delivery man got back into the cab of his truck and Giles pulled his head back in, shaking it bewilderedly as he did so.

“What’s the matter, you look confused?” Spike questioned, looking up at Giles from his comfy position propped up on Giles’ bed.

“That was Bob, the delivery man from my magic shop suppliers. He didn’t seem to believe me when I said my alarm clock hadn’t gone off. I don’t see why that should be so hard to accept.”

Spike laughed. “I think I can see why he was a bit doubtful, luv. Have you looked in the mirror this morning?”

Giles shook his head and hobbled over to the mirror on his wardrobe door. What he saw looking back at him left him in no doubt as to what Bob had been laughing about.

The reflection in the mirror showed a completely debauched man. His hair was all dishevelled; his lips were red and pouty, looking like they had been well kissed, as indeed they had. The most obvious thing, however, was a large purple love bite sitting so high and visibly on his neck that he knew he would struggle to cover it. Giles blushed bright red as he stood there looking at himself. Spike laughed again and Giles turned round and glared at him.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing. It’s all your fault.”

Spike’s face fell as he panicked that Giles was regretting all that had happened already. His face took on a stupid grin the next moment though, as he listened to the rest of Giles’ diatribe.

“You could have warned me how I looked before I went to the window. I wanted to keep this between us for a while, without outside interference. I don’t want anything to spoil what could be something special until we see what could develop.”

As Giles caught the stupid grin on Spike’s face he stopped his complaining.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Spike smiled back at him again, finding it hard to wipe the happy grin off his face.

“When you told me off then I thought you were regretting what we had done, but then I realised you were only regretting the fact that it had been discovered, because you thought it special enough to keep to ourselves.”

Giles blushed again and dropped his eyes away from Spike’s.

“Well, I thought it was. I’ve never felt like that before, but if you think it’s just a big joke then…”

Before Giles could finish his sentence, Spike had jumped out of bed and grabbed him, raising his chin to make him keep eye contact.

“No, luv. I meant it in a good way. I was pleased that you wanted to keep it just between us because you thought it was special. It meant a lot to me too. It’s been a long time since anyone’s been so nice to me.”

Giles’ blush continued, but this time he kept his eyes fixed on Spike and his mouth split into a shy, yet happy grin. Spike moved his hand from where it was holding Giles’ chin and slid it up to cup his cheek. Then Spike leant forward, moving slowly, watching Giles’ eyes widen then close as Spike pressed his lips lightly against Giles’ own.

Spike ran his tongue along the middle line of Giles’ lips and then he sucked in Giles’ bottom lip and bit it gently. Spike took advantage of the gasp issuing from Giles’ lips to push his tongue between them and swirl it around, exploring every crevice of Giles’ mouth, and even tasting a slight trace of himself still present from their earlier activities.

Giles quickly joined in, first slipping his own tongue into Spike’s mouth and tracing along the line of Spike’s teeth and then pulling back and kissing a trail along Spike’s jaw and down to the pressure point on Spike’s neck. He gently bit down on the skin then kissed away the little mark he had left. 

Spike sucked his breath in hard as he felt Giles’ teeth on his neck and he felt his shaft instantly harden as the sensations shot through him.

“If you don’t want to give Bob even more to talk about by taking a long time to open the shop then I think you’d better stop that now, or you’ll find yourself spending the rest of the day in bed.” Spike groaned as Giles slowly pulled away from the trail he had been kissing up and down Spike’s neck.

“I suppose so,” Giles said reluctantly, “but I’d better just mark my place for later so that I know where I got up to.”

With that, Giles leant in again to the spot on Spike’s neck which had aroused such reaction. He placed his lips over the pulse point on Spike’s neck and sucked really hard, drawing the skin up into his mouth. Then he got his teeth involved too, pressing down on the skin, making as much of an impression as he could. By the time he released the skin he saw that it had left a livid purple mark and he sat back, clearly pleased with his handiwork.

“Very nice, if I do say so myself.”

“Hey, no fair! I don’t get to see what you’ve done.” Spike pouted as he looked at Giles’ smug face.

Giles tilted his own neck to one side and said, with a grin, “It looks like this. Now let’s see you hide it, just like me.”

Spike laughed, “No need, luv. I wear my battle wounds with pride.”

Giles shook his head as he looked down at Spike. “Fool!” he added with a smile.

Giles got up and went over to the wardrobe and took down the suit he was going to wear that day. He hobbled to the bathroom and got ready and when he went back in to the bedroom Spike was already dressed.

“I know you’re hobbling around a bit now, but I’ll still carry you downstairs. There’s no point putting more strain on your ankle than you have to.”

Giles nodded and smiled his thanks to Spike. Truth be told his ankle was already aching somewhat from the small bit of walking he had done, so anything that alleviated the situation would be a boon. Plus he quite liked the idea of being in Spike’s arms again and this gave him the perfect excuse.

Giles finished getting himself changed then held his hands out and said, “Ready when you are, thanks.”

Spike turned his back to Giles and looked at him over his shoulder.  
“Piggyback?” he questioned.

Giles face fell for an instant before he pulled his usual mask into place.  
“Oh… of course… thank you, Spike.”

Spike turned back round with a big grin. “Only joking, luv. Just wanted to see your face.”

Giles gently cuffed Spike on the head. “You’ve had your fun, now carry me downstairs before I feel the need to retaliate.”

Spike smirked back at him. “Well, much as I would enjoy that, I think it’s time we got down to the shop before your friend, Bob, tries to investigate your whereabouts.”

With that, he wrapped one arm around Giles’ shoulders and the other under his knees and swept him off his feet in a movie-star manner. Giles quickly grabbed on tight around Spike’s neck as he was pressed tightly to Spike’s chest prior to going downstairs.

“Oh, Spike, you’re my hero!” Giles faked swooning, with the back of his hand to his forehead.

“You’re daft, mate!” Spike replied, chuckling at Giles’ antics.

Just as they reached the shop they heard a knocking on the door so Spike carried Giles over to open it and stepped back himself to stay out of the direct sunlight. Bob was at the door with a trolley full of supplies which he quickly wheeled in.

“Morning Mr G. Everything okay?” Bob queried with a bright smile on his face.

“Yes thank you, Bob. Sorry the shop wasn’t open when you arrived.”

“That’s ok. I could tell you were otherwise occupied.”

“Yes, I must get the alarm clock mended.”

Bob smirked again, “Whatever you say, Mr G. Where do you want these supplies?”

“Oh, just put them over by the side of the counter, would you please. My new… er… assistant will put them away for me.”

Bob looked around then, not having seen Spike standing in the shadows behind the door.

“Is that Anya chick not here any more.”

“Oh yes. She is just a bit late this morning too.” As he said this, Giles looked at his watch wondering where, indeed, Anya had got to.

“Must be going round, this broken alarm clock thing,” Bob laughed. “So, who’s the new guy?”

“This is Spike. He’s assisting me with a new project I’m working on.”

“Are you venturing out into pastures new, Mr G?” Bob asked, as he unloaded his trolley.

“You could say that, mate.” Spike snorted, as he strolled over to start taking the boxes down to the storeroom like the good assistant he was supposed to be.

Bob finished what he was doing and gave Giles the paperwork to sign. Giles was too on edge to check it all thoroughly and just signed the form and gave it back to Bob, wanting to be rid of him as quickly as he could.

“Bye, Mr G. I’ll see you next week. I hope your neck will be better soon. Judging by the size of that Band Aid it must have been a nasty cut.” Bob pushed his trolley out of the shop, and as the door closed behind him, Giles could see him still laughing as he got back in his cab and drove off.

Giles’ hand shot up to the plaster on his neck and he groaned with embarrassment. He had tried covering the love bite up with some concealing make-up which he kept in for when he had to try and minimise the extent of his injuries for the sake of his customers. He didn’t think they would be too impressed with the sight of their shop owner with a black eye or large bruise on his cheek or whatever his latest injury was. However, this time even that had failed to fully cover the vivid mark which Spike had bestowed upon him, so he had gone to his second favourite standby, a sticking plaster. 

Spike came back up then for another load and he laughed at seeing Giles with a red face and a hand to his neck.

“I take it Bob wasn’t buying the alarm clock story then.”

“He said he hoped my injured neck would get better soon.” Giles said, glaring at Spike. “Which, of course, is all your fault.”

“Hey, tit for tat. You gave as good as you got.”

Giles smiled smugly as he looked at Spike’s neck. “Yes, I did, didn’t I. Speaking of that, aren’t you going to even try to cover it up.”

“What’s the point. No-one’s going to think anything of it on me. Besides, I want it to show, I’m proud to have a lover who wants to leave his mark on me. Plus, I wouldn’t want you to forget where you got up to.”

Giles blushed again, but this time he didn’t mind. He didn’t feel embarrassed as he had with Bob. He felt pleased that Spike wanted to display his mark with pride for all to see. Even though they wouldn’t know who had made it, he and Spike would and it was a special secret to share. Giles also felt a little thrill that Spike had called him his lover. It proved that Spike was really okay with this thing they had between them, this Affaire de Coeur as it were, and Giles found it added to his own pleasure and excitement too.

Spike interrupted his musings then by holding up a wrapped box.

“Where do you want this putting? Is it for downstairs or do you want it up here to go on display?”

“I don’t know what it is,” Giles said, looking puzzled. “I only ordered my usual stock, let me check.”

Giles looked down at the invoice he still held, his finger sliding down the list of contents.

“Free gift for one hundredth order. Well, I never even noticed that when I signed off. I wonder what it is.”

“Well, here you go, you can do the honours.” Spike passed the package over as Giles came up to the desk.

Giles carefully tore open the wrapping and lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. His cheeks flushed red again and he closed the lid down quickly and started stuttering.

“Oh… er… Well, it’s obviously some kind of m…mis…mistake.”

“Don’t keep me in suspense, mate. What is it?”

Spike grabbed the package away from Giles, who futilely tried to stop him. Spike just swatted his hand away and upended the box onto the desk in front of them. He gave a little wolf whistle as he looked at the contents which fell out in front of their eyes.

There were a pair of black leather, thigh-high boots with stiletto heels; a black lace basque with attached suspenders; some black fish-net stockings; black silk panties, some fluffy pink handcuffs and to finish off, a leather rider’s crop whip.

Giles didn’t think he could possibly go any redder as he looked at all the items on the counter.

“Well, they must have made a mistake. Sent the wrong costume out as a joke.”

“It says ‘free gift’, so it can’t be a mistake. It must be a favourite with magic shop owners.”

“Well not this one! What on earth would I do with something like that?” Giles blustered as he put things higgledy piggledy back into the box, before catching sight of the calculating expression on Spike’s face.

“Oh, I don’t know, luv,” Spike laughed. “Looks to me like we could have a bit of fun with that.”

Giles blushed yet again and shut down the lid of the box tight, then jumped as the bell on the door jingled as Anya and Xander burst in, giggling.

“Sorry we’re late Mr Giles. We were… Anya paused for a moment then she and Xander both spoke at the same time.  
“caught in traffic” “the car broke down”

Anya frowned at Xander.

“Xander, if you do not want me to say that we were in bed all morning having many orgasms then at least agree with the excuse I made up like you told me to do instead.”

“Ahn! What did we discuss about not mentioning orgasms in public?”

I was attempting not to, but you ruined my story,” Anya pouted.

“Never mind. It was a good try sweetie.”

Xander patted Anya on the shoulder then spotted Spike standing behind a somewhat shifty-looking Giles.

“What’s Fangless doing here?”

“Spike,” Giles emphasised the name, “has been helping me unload the new stock, as there was nobody else here to do it.”

“I already apologised for being too busy having sex to be here on time. I hope he hasn’t made a mess of my stockroom.” Anya was already hurrying down the stairs so the rest of her speech floating back up to them. “I keep everything in a precise place.” 

“Didn’t touch a thing, pet,” Spike shouted down after her, whilst hiding a smile at the way Giles was trying to keep the box hidden behind his back.

“Do you want me to help with anything, G-man?” Xander asked, wondering why Giles was looking so shifty. “How about that box?”

“What… er, no… thank you, but I can deal with that. And how many times have I asked you not to call me G-man.” Giles finished, getting quite agitated.

“Hey, okay, I’m sorry. Take a chill pill! I’ll go and see if Anya needs any help.” With that Xander left to go down to the storeroom and Spike burst out laughing.

“Close call, eh mate. Shame they hadn’t come in a few seconds earlier and seen all your new toys. It would have been so good to have seen your face.”

“Well, I’m glad my embarrassment amuses you,” Giles said a bit sharply.

“Hey, don’t be like that. I was only joking, I wouldn’t really want to embarrass you – well not much anyway. Would you like me to take the box upstairs for you and put it somewhere out of the way?”

“Yes, thank you,” Giles added, calming down now. “I would feel more comfortable if it wasn’t here in plain view where anyone could open it by mistake.”

Spike took the box upstairs just in time because as he disappeared the door bell jingled again and in walked Buffy and Willow. Giles turned to greet them, hiding a small smile of relief that Spike and the box were out of the way.

“Buffy, Willow, how nice to see you. How are you today?”

“Hi Giles. We’re just peachy, thanks,” Buffy said as she crossed over to the big table they used for research. “So, I guess we’d better start in on finding this new ‘big and ugly’ that’s been attacking everyone.

Buffy turned round to see Giles limping as he followed her across to the table.

“Oh my God, Giles. What happened to you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, I’m fine really.”

“You don’t look fine, Giles,” Willow added. “You’ve hurt your neck as well as your leg.”

Giles’ hand clapped against the side of his neck as he blushed, “Oh, it was just a scratch. I got the scratch and hurt my ankle when we were fighting the Nerekra demon.”

“We? Who’s we?” Buffy asked, looking upset at the fact that Giles had been fighting demons without her.

“Spike came to me because he said he knew where the demon was holed up. We had to leave right away in case it had a chance to escape and I knew you were out at that party so Spike and I went to corner it and Spike killed it. He was magnificent.”

“Giles, did you just say that Spike was magnificent?” Buffy looked shocked.

“What? No… I.. No, what I meant was that the fight was magnificent. Real artistry, such excellently crafted manoeuvres.”

“Hey, you never say that about me!”

“Of course, I do Buffy. You are a superb fighter and you know I think that. It’s just that I don’t often have a chance to actually watch Spike in action. But anyway, that isn’t important now. All that matters is that the Nerekra is out of the way so that’s saved you a lot of bother.”

“Well, that’s great. I’d much rather have been at my party anyway, we had a blast didn’t we Willow.” Buffy still looked a little put-out and unsure whether she should be upset about what had happened or not.

“We sure did,” Willow chipped in, wanting to chivvy her friend along. “And you staked a vamp on the way home too, so it was a good night.”

Buffy smiled her thanks at Willow and the pair of them sat down at the table and got out their college books as there was nothing specific for them to research right now and homework was beckoning.

Giles turned round as the bell jingled again indicating the first customer of the day and he went to work as the day settled down into its normal routine.

***********************************


End file.
